Venture a Singer
by SlothKeeper
Summary: Casey stared at the certificate, not believing her eyes. "Derek this can't be right. This is saying..." “Did you not read that Casey? George isn’t my father.” he said, with such bitterness that Casey felt her chest hurt. “He’s nothing but a liar.”
1. Chapter 1

Slothkeeper: Ok, um, I know I have a lot o stories to update...stories that I haven't updated in months. And this is just something I thought up of out of the blue. I don't know how, or why I came up with it, it just happened. Well, I hope you enjoy it. I'm not sure whether to update this or just keep it as a one-shot, but whatever.

Just to let you know, Derek might seem a little oc, but I just wanted to dive into another, not so often looked at side of him.

Disclaimer: I do not own LWD or Supernatural

* * *

Derek Venturi was not a quiet guy. From her three years experience living with him, Casey McDonald knew that a quiet Derek, was a bad Derek. It either meant one of two things. One, he could be plotting some evil, cruel prank that'll seriously make her life suck. The second option, and most unlikely, was that Derek Venturi was depressed. She had only seen a depressed Derek once, when he and Sally had broken up. He felt vulnerable and scared and he shown emotions she had never thought existed in him. So, seeing as a depressed Derek was the most unlikely reason, Casey McDonald decided to discover what her step-brother had up his crafty sleeves.

Questioning him after dinner was probably the best way to approach it. The time during dinner gave her ample opportunity to dissect Derek. To see if there was anything out of the ordinary. She watched him poke his dinner with mild interest. She wasn't all that surprised really. IT was just tofu. Derek never ate anything unless it came from either a cow, pig, or bird. Turning to her own tofu, Casey heard the sound o clattering silverware. Ignoring it, leaving it to the idea that Marti was playing with her utensils, Casey stated to dig in. However, a sight out of the corner of her eye caught her attention.

"Derek….Are you eating tofu?" Edwin asked. An eerie silence lingered over the dinner table as both the McDonalds and the Venturis stared at Derek, who was eating the tofu plate with mild interest. The boy turned his head to his brother, a neutral expression on his face.

"Yeah. So?" he replied with barely any emotion in his voice.

"Derek, that's great that you're taking an interest in new foods." Nora commented.

"Yeah Derek, good for you." George told his son. Casey could have sworn she saw a glint in Derek's eyes. However, it was very brief and he looked as neutral as he did seconds ago. Derek shoveled the remains of his tofu, not even grimacing one bit. Casey was amazed at how calm he ate, not a single complaint rising from his throat. He excused himself and left for his room in silence. Casey's eyes followed him before she turned to her mother.

"Um, I'm stuffed mom. Can I be excused?" With her mother's approval, Casey left the table and headed upstairs. Instead of headed straight to her room, she stopped to the door that stood just before her own. Pressing her ears to the door, she heard nothing but silence. An eerie silence at that. It was almost like the same silence she had been in during dinner. Taking the risk, she knocked on the door. "Derek? Are you alright?"

There was a long pause. Perhaps he had fallen asleep. Sudden she heard a noise, as if someone has jumped off a springy mattress. She heard a click and the door opened slowly. Derek's head stuck out of the crack and he stared at her. "What do you want?" he asked her, his voice cracking slightly. Casey noticed his eyes were slightly watery and there were streaks on his face.

"Derek, were you crying?" He didn't say anything. He just stared at her, with a lost expression on his face. She started to grow concern for him. She hadn't seen him like this since Sally. Although he hadn't cried, but he had the same lost look on his face as he did when the two of them separated. If Casey remembered correctly, it took almost five days for Derek to return to his normal, arrogant self.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you been crying?" Again, he didn't answer her. "Is this about Sally? Derek, I thought you got over her?"

"It's not Sally." he said bluntly, returning to his bed. The fact that he didn't bother to close the door on her scared her somewhat. Taking a step into the room cautiously, Casey watched Derek as he lay in his bed, his blanket securely wrapped around like a protective cocoon. She could hear a slight sniffle from her step brother. Some was seriously wrong.

"Derek?"

"My life's a complete lie you know that?" His voice was so quiet that Casey barely heard him. When she realized what he had said, she was confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Here I am, acting like some big, macho, tough guy. Trying to live up to the Venturi name…" Casey could hear a slight quiver in his voice. She didn't know whether to go up to him and try to comfort him or just stay where she was and listen to him. "Turns out I'm nothing but a phony." There was a hint of anger in his voice that Casey never thought possible. "I'm not even Canadian."

"Derek what are you talking about?" Casey asked, having enough. She couldn't stand seeing him like this. This…this was not Derek Venturi. This was someone else. Someone had obviously taken his place, replacing him with this weak, vulnerable person that was curled up in a ball in front of her. She heard a slight rustling and Derek was facing her, new tear lines had appeared on his face. He dug into the blanket that was covering and pulled out something. It was a thin, dirty old piece of paper. He held it out to her, turning his face away from her. Slowly, she went up to him and picked it out of his hand.

Looking down at it, she had realized that the piece of paper was a birth certificate. More specifically Derek's birth certificate. "This is what you've been crying about. Derek, no offence, but that's kinda pathetic and this is coming from me." Casey said. She didn't mean to sound so mean, but it was true. Why should he be crying over something like this? However, Derek didn't seem so offended.

"Read it."

Raising an eyebrow, Casey looked down at the certificate. She read the certificate and instantly discovered something wrong with it. "Derek, this says you were born June 12th, 1990. That's not right. I thought your birthday was in January."

"So did I. Keep reading." She did, and discovered more and more things were wrong.

"This isn't right. Derek, according to his, you were born in South Dakota. I thought you were born in London." Derek didn't say anything. His eyes urged her on to read, but she wasn't sure she wanted to. Forcing herself to look down, Casey continued to read. She stopped. She couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe her eyes. This must be some cruel joke, another one of Derek's practical jokes. He was trying to get something from her. Sympathy, catch her be vulnerable or even heart warming. However, after looking into his eyes, Casey knew this was no joke. "Derek…I'm sorry. I-I'm so sorry."

"Doesn't matter anyways." he said, turning over in his bed.

"But Derek, this is serious. Don't you care?"

"Yeah, but it's not like I can do anything about it."

"Derek, don't be like that." Casey urged him, "you can't just lay there and mope around. Aren't you even going to confront George about this?"

"Why would he care?"

"Maybe because he's your dad?" Derek turned so fast, glaring at her with such hate that she almost fell back. He sat up, all signs of the vulnerable Derek was gone. Had he finally snapped? Did she say something that finally brought down the perfectly put together walls he had built to protect himself?

"Did you not read that Casey? George isn't my father." he said, with such bitterness that Casey felt her chest hurt. "He's nothing but a liar."

"Derek…"

"I don't even know how he got custody of me in the first place." He said, his voice still even. "My mother…well Anna probably couldn't get custody of me because of the drug abuse and shit."

"Derek…"

"What am I supposed to do Casey?" he asked her. He looked desperate, lost, angry, confused. But most of all, Derek looked scared. "I don't know what to do." There was a slight whimper in his voice and Casey moved towards him, taking a seat on his bed, not caring if he got angry or not. Maternal instincts kicked in and she brought him closer to her, pulling him into a hug. She rubbed his back, trying to calm him. He didn't cry, didn't pull away, didn't even struggle. He just stayed there, blank faced.

"We'll figure this out Derek. We'll try to figure this out. We…we could try looking for them. I mean, if you want. Emily's mom works for a P.I. We could ask him to tract down your birth parents." She flet movement on her shoulder, as if Derek was nodded. She hated seeing him like this. She hated Seeing Derek so…vulnerable, so lost and confused. It was like there was nothing left of the Derek Venturi that gotten on her nerves. No, there nothing left of Derek Venturi. Derek Venturi was nothing but a lost memory, one that would probably never return. No, the one, sitting defenselessly in her arms was not Derek Venturi. The one in her arms was Derek Singer, son of Robert and Amanda Singer of South Dakota, USA.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Life with Derek or Supernatural.

P.S. For those of you who watch supernatural, it won't involve it until the next chapter.

* * *

Sunlight broke through the glass of her window. Casey stirred in her bed, groggily waking from the five hour long sleep. She didn't get out of bed, just stayed there, enjoying the comfort of her thick blanket. It was soft, warm, and protective. She curled in the fabric, smelling the fresh lavender scent that lingered onto it from it's previous night's wash. There really was nothing like a night sleep with the warm comfort of a newly washed blanket. The glorious fact that it was summer and she no longer had to go out to school made her smile even more. There was nothing that could take away this feeling.

"Casey?" As hard as it was to believe, that weak sounding voice was all it took to draw her out of bed. Turning to her door, Casey was amazed to see Derek there, looking at her like a kicked puppy. It had been a month since that fateful night that Casey discovered her step brother was nothing more than another person in the world. He was no longer Derek Venturi. Instead, he was just a random stranger who she had the pleasure of three years to know.

He hadn't been the same since he discovered his heritage. He was quiet, jumpy, and completely lost. He just didn't looked like a kicked puppy, he was one. He had been kicked by the one man who he looked up to. Derek could no longer see George Venturi as a father, just a man who took him in. His real parents were strangers, they were people from another place, another world, another country for that matter. He was just a person with an unknown root.

He stopped being the Derek Venturi she once knew. He was no longer a loud, arrogant, eccentric, funny, or even immature. He was just…just there. Like a faceless being in the crowd. He was just another random person in a sea of people.

Everyone started to see a change in him. Emily, Sam, and Ralph were all worried about him. The whole student body had been spreading odd rumors about him. Some of things Casey couldn't even imagine. Casey had once even tried to get Derek to talk to the counselor, but the only thing that got him was a free pass to miss an entire day of school because he wouldn't say a word. He barely batted an eyelash at his own family. Any word came out of Edwin's, Lizzie's, George's ,Nora's, or even Marti's mouth went in one ear and out the other. The only one Derek would talk to now a days was Casey, whether she wanted to or not.

After rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Casey realized that Derek was had on his trademark jacket with a black book bag hung over his shoulder. Confused, Casey sat up, ready to question him. However, before she could utter a word, Derek beat her to it.

"I'm going." those two words alone were able to stir something in her. Startled, Casey rose off of her bed, staring at him like a gaping fish.

"What? Derek you can't be serious."

"Casey…"

"Derek you just can't go to America," she harshly stated. "Do you know how crazy that is?"

"Casey, I got to find out who my real parents are." he told her, his voice above a whisper.

"Can't you just ask George?" The glared she received from him told her talking to George was obviously not an answer. "You can't stay mad at him forever Derek."

"I'm not mad at him Casey. I just….I just can't tell him ok?"

"Derek." He turned from her, walking away. Casey felt the cold wood floor against her feet as she stood and ran after him. For someone who was depressed, Derek was walking pretty fast. Casey was amazed that he was already at the door. Perhaps it was the fact that she had been shocked still that he was able to get so far.

"Derek this is insane. You can't just go to America." she whispered harshly to him. She knew they couldn't talk any louder, not if they wanted everyone else in the house to come walking down and find Derek leaving in the morning. They had to keep it quiet. Maybe she could get him to go back upstairs and go back to bed. Hell, he looked like he need to go back to bed. The dark circles under his eyes were getting darker. "Do you know how big America is? You'll never find them."

"Casey…I just….I just can't let this go ok? I need to do this."

"Why? Why do you need to know this? There are plenty of other ways to know about your biological parents." Casey told him. "You could ask George or even Abby. You could go to the internet. You go to the library." Derek blinked at her. The blank expression told her he really didn't care.

"Casey…." Derek bit his lip, turning away from her slightly. He stared off into the distance, as if trying to see something that wasn't there. He was trying to gather his thoughts, trying to put the words together for her to understand. He wanted her to understand him. His life was a lie now. He was nothing now. He wanted her to see where he was coming from. He needed to find his parents, his real parents. He wanted to know where he came from, who he came from. He wanted to know why they gave him up, why didn't they keep him?

"I want to meet them." He gave her a look, just a blank, worn out look, like he had just spent the entire night up awake, contemplating this decision. Casey wouldn't be surprised he that was exactly happened. She tried to stare him down, but he didn't change his expression. She frowned.

"But what about George or Edwin or Marti. You don't think they'd mind that you decided to just leave out of the blue? Lizzie and my mom are starting to get attached to you too you know. You can't just leave without telling them."

"Yeah….that's why I woke you up." he told her simply before turning to leave. Casey stared at him as if he had gone insane. After a brief moment of shock, Casey stormed out of the house following him in fury.

"Derek Venturi! You are not leaving me to tell our family that you're leaving to America!" She barked viciously. Sure the tiny Old Derek moment was reassuring that somewhere inside this depressed sob story, but did he really have to leave her with this bomb shell? "You are insane, you are crazy, you are….just…just…Derek!" she really didn't know how to describe Derek than just Derek. Of course he obviously wasn't listening to her. By the time she was done ranting, he had already entered the car and started buckling himself in.

"Are you going to go back inside or are you going to get in?"

There was a long pause.

"What?"

"Well I figured you could just go back in and wait for everyone to wake up and tell them….Or you'd get in the Prince and come with me to avoid them." The tired smile he gave her was almost laughable. It was almost as if the Old Derek was starting to come back out of the shell he had become.

"Derek are you taking drugs?" He chuckled, a good thing. Maybe.

"Casey, I know how are George and Nora would react if I go alone. I figure if I had a responsible person like you they'd be less angry by the time I got back."

"Derek that is the most idiotic thing I have ever heard you say. Don't you think they'd be even more angry that two of their kids left in the early morning to another country? Do you even I your passport?"

"Look, I left a note for George. I got to do this Case. You do not realize how important to me this is. Please, just either let me do this alone, or come with me to make sure I don't get myself killed." Casey stared at him. Those brown, chocolate eyes held so much pleading. He still looked like that hurt little puppy he had been when he had first told her of his discovery. She wanted to tell him no, to drag him back into the house and make him confront George.

She knew how important this was. Hell if it had been her she would probably do the same thing. But she knew it wasn't safe to go alone. It was stupid, it was crazy, it was just something Derek would do. She knew that George was be a mess when he found out Derek went to find his biological parents. Hell, the man would probably die once he realized Derek knew and didn't bring it up. No matter how hard she wanted, she knew there was no way she could get Derek to go back inside. He was a lot stronger than she was. Suddenly the sound of a roaring engine brought her out of her thoughts.

"Wait! Derek ,wait, let me go grab a coat and leave a note!" she said, racing for the house. Derek watched her, a tired smile on his equally tired face.

"That's my Casey." he muttered with a ghost of a smirk.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Also, giving actual reviews telling me how I'm doing really helps inspire quick updates. I still appreciate the subcriptions and favorites though. :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes. I know. Yeah mom. I know it was a stupid idea. Well what was I supposed to do just let him leave? Derek has no sense of direction what so ever. He could've ended up in Mexico without me. I know it was still irresponsible. Ok. Alright I'll tell him. Ok. I promise to call when we reach the next state. Bye mom. Yeah love you too. Bye."

The phone snapped shut and she could finally let out a sigh. How did she let him talk her into this? Did Derek even know the amount of damage he had caused. Their parents were hysterical. Marty was in tears, wanting to know where her Smerek was. Nora and Lizzie kept calling, wanting to know how she was or where she was. Edwin was trying his best to cheer everyone. He was failing miserably. George was, as she expected, a total mess after discovering the note Derek left behind. Well, she could hardly call writing "I found this, bye" on the back of his birth certificate a note.

"I'd hit you if you weren't finally sleeping." Casey muttered to Derek.

They had been traveling to two days now, with Derek awake at the wheel for the past forty-eight hours. Every time she had looked up at him during their travel, he had dark circles under his eyes and he looked ready to pass out at the wheel. His emotional stress from his entire ordeal was starting to build and build, ready to blow up in his face. If he hadn't pass out at the gas station three miles back, he might have collapsed at the next restaurant they ate at.

Casey was surprised that she had actually managed to move Derek from the driver's seat to the passenger's. He was normally such a light sleeper. Had it been any other day, the shift in seating would have woken him with a start. She was just glad she managed to move him without waking him. With such a high stress level and so many sleepless nights, Derek was really hurting himself.

She knew it wasn't safe to take her eyes off the roads, but with the endless empty stretch of highway, she figured it was ok just to take a look. He was curled up in a way that made him look a small child. His head was propped up against the window, his mouth hanging slightly open. His hair was a complete mess, blocking his eyes or sticking into the air. His rumbled t-shirt was starting smell due to the fact that it was the same one he had worn since they left Canada. Really, all he needed was to have his thumb and his mouth and it'd look like a Kodak moment.

She turned back to the road, trying to think about the situation they were in. Here they were, two kids barely out of their teens, in a completely different country, going to find Derek's long lost biological parents. "God I wish Em was here. At least then I'd have someone to talk to."

Not that talking to Derek was bad or anything, but the guy was freaking depressed. He could barely hold up a conservation that used words with more than two syllables!

"And here I thought the old Derek was coming back."

"Mommy…"

If Casey wasn't such a careful driver, she would have crashed from the shock of hearing Derek talk in his sleep. She had to turn and actually see if it had been Derek that had such spoke and not her head playing tricks on her.

"Mommy…" there was a slight pleading in his voice. It was like he was desperately calling out into the air. "Please…mommy."

She wanted to wake him, pull him out of the apparent nightmare he was having, or at least stop his suffering. It was evident from the tone of his voice that her step-brother wasn't enjoying his sleep. She was torn between waking him up from sleep and stopping his suffering. One on hand, if she woke him up, he was likely to stay awake for the next couple of days and get worse. On the other hand, as soon as he woke up on his own, he'd probably end up a big emo. Well more of an emo.

"God, it's a lose lose situation."

Suddenly Derek woke with a start, flailing his arms in front of Casey, obscuring her view of the road. Panic-stricken, Casey swerved on accident. If the road wasn't empty, she would have screamed…well, screamed louder.

"De-rek!" she snapped. She pulled the car back into the right lane, letting out a sigh of relief. She turned her head at Derek. His eyes were wide and he had that crazy look in his eyes like the time Edwin, Lizzie, Marti, and Teddy tied him to a chair.

"What's going on? Where are we? What happened?"

"Wow, you spoke more than two words. I'm proud of you Derek." Casey said, although the humor seemed to fly over the boy's head as his composure returned and he slowly returned to his tired, silent state. Casey's instincts kicked in and she started to worry as soon as his eyes looked like they were starting to water. "Derek. Oh come on Derek don't cry. I didn't mean it like that."

"Casey…"

"It's just that you've been so quiet and it was so good to hear you talk and..."

"Casey…"

"I know you're all stressed and vulnerable and…"

"Casey."

"I you were calling out for your mom in your sleep I-"

"CASEY!"

The sound of Casey's mouth snapping shut felt like music to him. He knew she meant good. He really did, but right now, he did want to here what she had to say. He just stared at her angrily. Well, at least, it would have been angry. Derek had been using the same facial expression for the passed months even he couldn't tell what was what.

"Why are you driving?" he asked her dryly. Casey gave him a look.

"What do you mean?"

"Why. Are you. Driving?"

"Derek. You fell asleep at the last gas station I was just-"

"You should have woke me up." Casey looked appalled.

"Derek you've been up since we left."

"And?"

"And? Is that all you can say?" Casey felt livid. Was he serious? "Derek, you're depriving yourself of sleep! You love sleep!"

"No. Derek Venturi love sleep. Derek Singer wants to get to South Dakota by the end of the day."

He was still on this whole Derek Singer, not Venturi crap. Casey had to sit and listen to him call himself that for so long. What made it worse was the fact that he said it with such a monotone voice. Such hopelessness, such, such, such…anti-Derekness. She had at first assumed it to be his depression, and in reality it probably still was, but this had been going on for long enough. She just…she couldn't…she wanted to-

"Pull over."

"What?"

"Pull over Casey."

"Why should I?"

"So I can get in the stupid driver's seat."

Well mom, so much for not cursing.

"Over my god damn dead body!" Derek gave an expression that wasn't neutral. He had never heard Casey curse in his life. Even if it was a small one, this had been a big jump for Casey McDonald. He was speechless. "Just go back to sleep and let me drive in peace."

The speechlessness was gone instantly.

"I'm not going back to sleep." he told her. Casey could have sworn there was a venomous bite to his tone. "Pull over and let me drive."

"I am not going to let you drive." Casey bit back. "You need to get some sleep anyways. Look at yourself Derek. You look dead!" She flipped open the windshield guard on the passenger side, letting the tiny mirror reflect Derek's sad state back at him. Derek stared back into his reflection, taken back by his pale skin and the bags under his eyes. He flip it closed and wiped the image from his memory.

"I don't care."

"I know you don't care, but I care Derek." Casey snapped. "You have been driving yourself deeper, and deeper into this stupid hole of yours. You've got to get over it! You've got our entire families worried about us you know that? And what do you think your parents are going to say when-"

"Don't talk about them!"

It was Casey's turned to be speechless.

"Do not even think about bringing them into this Casey! Not them, not George, Abbey, Mart, Edwin, no one! This is my business, mine ya got that?! Do not tell me that what I'm doing to myself is stupid or un-healthy! Stop acting like you're the one with things to deal with Casey! I'm the one with two sets of parents, one that didn't want me, and another that's kept shit from me! I'm the damn mistake so let me fix it my way dammit!"

His face was red and Casey could see the tears ready to fall. Had he been keeping all this inside? No wonder he was a mess. However, in his venting, Casey realized Derek had let out a little too much information.

"Derek…is that what you think?"

"Just pull over Casey." he begged, a sliver crawling down his right cheek. "Just pull over."

Giving in, Casey pulled the car to a stop at the side of the road, clear from traffic. The two of them sat in the car, each trying to pull their heads together. For Casey, she was completely taken back by Derek's outburst. She had no idea he thought about himself that way. Was that the reason they were heading to South Dakota, so he could hear from his biological parents that he wasn't a mistake? That there was a legitimate reason for him being raised by the Venturi's?

A low sniffling sound drew her attention to the passenger seat. There was Derek, sliding slowing down into the seat, as if trying to disappear. He stared in front of him, straight into the dead space. The once straight line on his face was now a frown. His stronghold had broken. The tears he tried so hard to hold back. So many months he tried to push them away. He held onto this thin thread, trying so desperately to hang onto it. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep his emotions in check at the start of this. That was why he wanted Casey to come. He knew, Venturi or Singer, he'd never cry in front of Casey. Now here he was, in the passenger seat, crying.

The silence lingered in the car. Only Derek's tears broke the silence. Casey turned to look at her step-brother. He wasn't even making an effort to wipe away his tears. She reached out to him, trying to wipe some away, but when he flinched, she settled with fixing his hair.

"Derek…"

"I'm a mistake."

"Don't say that Derek. You're not."

"Yes I am…"

"Derek…"

"My parents didn't me. They gave me away. To a couple who weren't even in the same country."

"Maybe they had a good reason."

"And what would that be?" he asked her, looking straight into her eyes. Casey wanted to cry with him. She wanted to shed her own tears, one caused by the sadness and weakness that he was producing. But she couldn't. She needed to be the rock that he needed right now.

"Why didn't they want me? How come George or Abbey didn't tell me about them? Were they paid to keep it a secret?"

"Derek now you're being ridiculous." Casey remarked. "George and Abbey loved you as their own son-"

"Abbey left us remember." he croaked. "That makes three parents that I'm unwanted by."

"Derek, stop saying that." She grabbed him by the shoulders, trying to steady him. "Listen to me. Your parents loved you, do you understand that. And even if they didn't," she felt him stiffen at the words, but ignored it, "Even if they didn't, you've still got a family. Edwin and Marti, they look up to you. You're their big brother, the guy they go to for advice or for comfort. Lizzie, she looks up to you the same way she looks up to me. She goes to you for things she couldn't go to me or my mom for. And my mom? Forget Abbey and your biological mom. You're the son she's never had."

She pulled him into a hug once she realized he was starting to calm down.

"Derek, you've got know that George did what he thought was best for you. Maybe he didn't tell you because he didn't want to acknowledge the fact that you weren't his real son. I've seen the relationship you two have. He cares about you and deep down you know it. You're his son, no matter what a stupid piece of paper says."

She started rubbing circles on his back. She had remembered once, when Derek was the happy-go-lucky guy that she argued with, that Derek had done this exact same thing for Marti. It had been a late night. She was on her way to the bathroom, lazily shuffling her way through the hallway. On her way, she had heard something from Marti's room. Peering in, Casey had found Derek whispering calming words to a tear covered Marti, rubbing circlers on her back. He had been comforting his sister back then and now here she was, doing the same thing for him.

He was starting to calm down now. The tears were still coming, but at a slower pace. He was shaking, as if he was forcibly trying to stop himself. She knew he would agree to it, but they both knew he needed it now more than ever.

"You've got get some rest Derek."

"I scared to." his voice was so low that if he hadn't spoken into her ear, she would never have heard him.

"I know you are." she told him, having figured out his nightmares had a connection to his hidden feelings. "But you've got to face them Derek."

"What if they don't want anything to do with me?"

"They will. I'll be there for you every step of the way too." She told him. "There's nothing to be scared of. Not anymore."

They stayed that way for half an hour. Casey continued to comfort Derek as he settled into an overdue sleep. Once she knew he was sleep, and a peaceful fitful less sleep, she settled him back into the passenger seat. She brushed a strand of his hair before returning to the wheel and driving forward. She had to get to South Dakota. She had to find Robert and Amanda Singer. She had to get her Derek back. She had to heal the broken teen next to her and let him know there was nothing to be scared of anymore. As she drove, Casey allowed her tears to fall.

"There's nothing to be scared of Derek. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. This is the second to last chapter. You can expect to see the final chapter soon. Anyways, this chapter is a little more light heart and contains lots of Dasey fluffy goodness. Plus, for those supernatural fans out there, you might see someone familiar. Enjoy.

* * *

It felt so long since he had actually gotten more than an hours worth of sleep. He had actually lost track of the last time he got a good night's rest. Ever since the day he discovered he had been adopted, he couldn't go to sleep. Every time he did he'd see the same thing over and over. His parents, either set, would be walking farther and farther away from him and no matter how much he tried he wouldn't be able to catch up to them. It was like one of those corny dreams that you'd see in an anime. Now Derek knew those things could actually be scary.

He had long ago considered it to be the root of his fears. The reason why he was so scared to see his parents. It was ironic now that he thought about it. First he didn't want to know about them. He wanted nothing with them, nothing at all. He just wanted to go on and try to live as a Venturi and not some random kid in an already complex family. Then curiosity kicked in. His fears nudged him in the direction of discovery. He wanted to know more. He wanted to find out why they gave him up. He wanted to know what they were like. Was he like them? Were they good people? Things just kept bubbling, pressuring him further and further. He…he…just gave up.

He broke. He'll admit it, he broke like a puny little stick under pressure. He let himself become this…this shadow of his former self. Hell, he wasn't even a shadow! He was more like ashes in the wind, blown into the air and left to disappear forever. He didn't know why he let himself turn into this, but now it was too late to change that. He was too far in his hell hole.

He wanted to do this on his own. To leave, to find out if he really was a mistake that was tossed onto another family's lap. He wanted to do this alone. But god knows he couldn't do that. Derek had long ago thrown away his trust in himself to do anything. He probably wouldn't have made it out of time alone.

That was where Casey came in. For some odd reason, she was the only one he was able to stay strong, or his version of strong, for so long. And he did manage to stay strong in front of her. He didn't want her to see him for what he really felt. He didn't want her to see him cry. And for three days he had managed to keep himself strong. And then he fell asleep. The minute he woke up, his stronghold fell apart like tissue under a water hose.

That was five hours ago. Casey had allowed him to get five, long deserved hours of sleep. HE felt more relaxed, less agitated, and a hell of a lot less depressed. He wasn't anywhere near the perky level, but he was getting there. For once since the day of his dreaded discovery, Derek was able to eat his meal with a smile on his face. Well, it was a tiny curve in the corner of his lips, but it still passes as a smile.

"Enjoying yourself?" Casey asked with a smile of her own. Derek nodded, his mouth busy chewing a French fry. "That's good Derek. You haven't eaten this much food in a while."

Derek looked down at the plate of food. On it were two thick bacon cheese burgers, an extra plate of fries, and a chocolate milk shake. He looked up at Casey with a sheepish smile. A genuine sheepish smile. "I needed a good cry was all." he told her, his voice still low. Though he was a little happier, he was still unable to use his normally obnoxious voice. Casey his gave him a supportive smile.

"And you said that showing a little emotion was a bad thing." Casey remarked smugly. Derek would have rolled his eyes if he had the strength to do so. He just continued to chew his food. Though Casey was doing most of the conversation tonight, this was probably the most he's ever talked in the pasted three months.

"So Derek, how does it feel to get so much off your chest?"

"Better." He felt like adding "still feel like a freaking pussy" at the end of that, but knew it would put Casey in a foul mood. Though she didn't admit it, Derek knew Casey had taken his breakdown to heart.

"I'm glad Derek." Casey took a bite out of her salad. She poked at it for a second before looking back up at Derek. He looked so much better. He was starting to get back some color in his skin and the bags under his eyes were almost unnoticeable. His hair still looked like he just woke up, but then again she did just wake him up twenty minutes ago when they pulled into the diner.

She wanted to talk to him about what was bound to happen in the next twelve hours. Here they were, in South Dakota after two and a half days of travel. They were in a small town and would travel to the nearest post office to find the exact location of the Singers. But before any of that, she needed to know if Derek was ready for this. She didn't want for them to come all this way and have him freak out at the very end and just run away. She wanted him to be ready to go up that door and face his biological parents in the face and say "I'm the son you abandoned!" Ok, maybe not like that but you know what she meant.

She had to approached this carefully. She didn't want him to stick his head back into his shell. "So Derek, do you know what you're going to do when you meet your parents?"

There was that look. That deer caught in a headlight look. The one he seemed to become accustomed to using. Casey bit her lips. She was hoping this wouldn't happen. Just as she was about to speak, Derek spoke up.

"I don't know." he whispered. "I haven't thought that far."

Casey stared at him, mouth open, lettuce sticking out of her mouth.

"What?"

"Derek, you didn't think this far? What were you going to do? Knock on their door and stare at them?" her voice came out sharper and harsher that she had meant it to. Derek visibly flinched at her tone, inching back in his seat.

"I'm sorry." his voice audibly lower.

Damn him and his vulnerability.

"Derek…I didn't mean to snap at you, but you've really got to figure out what you're going to say to them." Casey told him. He looked down at his plate, using a fry as a makeshift fork. Casey hated it how he could go from cheerful to depressed on the flip of a dine. She shook her head at him. He was doing so well. "Come on Derek, don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Crawl back into your shell. The Derek I've grown to tolerate doesn't flinch at the sudden change of someone's voice. He doesn't shy away from a situation. Now come on, what are you going to do?" she asked with that perky tone that Derek had been so accustomed to. Still, he couldn't help to contradict her.

"Casey, the Derek you knew was Derek Venturi. I'm Derek-"

"Venturi." Casey interjected. She was tired of having to hear him call himself Derek Singer. "Just because your biological parents are Robert and Amanda Singer, doesn't make you a Singer. Your parents are the Venturi's. They're the ones who raised you, you're there son, not anyone else's got that."

"But-"

"No but." Casey snapped. Derek bit his lips. Casey could be scary sometimes. Derek looked down at his plate. Calming herself, Casey tried to ask him again. "Now, what are you going to tell them?"

"I just don't know. I've tried coming up with something."

"And…?"

She was met with silence.

"Ok…Maybe I can help."

"Better than yelling at me." Derek mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

The minute of silence passed over them. They ate there food, each trying to collect their thoughts.

"Have you thought about introducing yourself?"

Derek stared at her with a look that said "Duh". Or was that his "huh?" look. He was still trying to give off more than one facial expression.

"Look Casey, I appreciate you trying to help, but I just can't come up with anything. I won't know what to say to them because I…I…" he slammed his head against the table in defeat. He had no clue what he was going to do. "I'm pathetic."

"No you don't." Casey patted her step-brother on the back. "Come on cheer up."

Casey started to realize that their dinner wasn't going so well as it started. Casey looked down at her emotionally distressed brother. "Are you going to finish eating?" He shook his head. She sighed. "At least you ate something other than a candy bar. Come on, lets find a motel to sleep in."

He didn't budge at first. Casey had to actually walk over and pick him up by the shoulder. "Come on. I'm sure you'll enjoy sleeping in an actual bed. I know I will." Casey said. She lead Derek out of the dinner, oblivious to the two grown men who had been sitting in the both behind them. They watched the two leave before turning to each other.

"Were they talking about Bobby?" the shorter of the two asked.

"I don't know, maybe." the taller one replied. "Should we check on them?"

"I don't know. Let's give Bobby a head up just in case." Coming into agreement, they paid for their meal and left the diner.

.

.

.

It had taken some time to find where the Singers lived. In fact, it had taken Derek and Casey almost three hours to locate the right Singers. Who knew there were thirteen different Singers living in South Dakota? However, once they had located the Singers, Casey had to literally drag Derek into the car. He was starting to rethink this whole thing. He couldn't do it any more. It was to much for him. He wanted to tell her to stop the car. He wanted to take the wheel and drive straight back to Canada. He didn't want to know how bad of a baby he was!

The ride was silent however. He was to much of a coward to stop Casey. She was determined to see him through this. Derek had to ask himself, as he sunk deeper into his seat, when had this become her trip? Shouldn't he be the one to decide whether to call this off or not? He chucked.

"What?"

"Nothing," he told her with a tight lip smile.

"We're coming up on it now." Casey told him. "It should be just on the left."

Looking out of the window, Derek could see an approaching building. It looked small, probably only two stories. The building was paint pale white, with black tiling for its roofing. He could almost make out a porch in the front and a broken picket fence. As they got closer, Derek noticed the backyard was an automobile graveyard. Casey pulled the Prince into the stretch of land in front of the house.

As she parked the Prince, Derek felt his heart beating. It was hard and fast. He could barely breath. He stared wide eyed at the household where he could have grown up in. The junkyard in the background caught his eye and he could imagine the fun he would have had. He imagine the life he would have had here. The friends he would have made. The people he would have met. The parents he would have had…

"I can't do this." his voice was low to the point of cracking.

"What?"

"I can't do this. I can't. Its too much. I can't."

Casey had to grab him by the shoulders to stop him from running out of the car and to stop him from completely spazzing out. She forced him to look at her.

"Derek! Derek listen. You can do this. You're a lot stronger than you think Derek. You can't just back out now when you're so close to finding out the truth. Come on, don't you wanna know?"

"No." he croaked.

"Derek." She pulled him close on impulse. She tried soothing him like she had done yesterday. Rubbing circles on his back, brushing her hand through his hair. His breathing started to slow, a sign that he was calming down. "You can do it. I'm going to be right by you the whole time ok. Don't worry, you can do it Derek."

"What if they don't remember me? What if they don't want anything to do with me?"

"Then its their loss. If they want anything to do with you Derek, then they are missing out on a once in a life time opportunity to get to know the greatest person I've ever met." She told him. Derek swallowed hard. He stayed in her arms, just taking in the feeling of calm that she seemed to be giving him. Casey has done so much for him in the pass few days. He wrapped his own arms around.

"Thank you."

She smiled.

"You're welcome. Now lets go meet your parents."

Slowly, Derek and Casey stepped out of the Prince. They took their time walking to the porch. For Derek, this was a big step in his life. He didn't know what would happen after this moment. Who knows what or who was waiting for him behind that door. They stood in front of the door. Derek stared at it, as if willing for the barrier to disappear. Casey's eyes wandered around the porch and out into the yard. She saw an old, beat down car, next to a black chevy impala. To the right of that, a grey van sat.

She heard Derek knocking on the door and turned towards it. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she tried to support him. There was some light shuffling and the sound of footsteps could be heard. Derek braced himself. Here was, getting ready to meet his parents. He gulped. There were to many emotions going on through him. He didn't know which one to cling onto. Sad, happy, mad, confused, calm? He took deep breaths to stop himself from going insane.

The footsteps stopped. The door knob turned. There was a click and sudden the door opened. Derek stood with his mouth hung low. He couldn't say anything. Casey stared at the man in front of them, confused as hell. Unlike Derek, she could voice herself.

"George?"

George Venturi stood before them, a tired smile on his face.

"Casey, Derek. What took you two so long? Come on. There's a lot to talk about." he told them. Casey and Derek stood there, not knowing what to do. George smiled at them softly. "Well come on. I think it's time for Derek to get to know his father. He's waiting in the living room with Abbey. Come on."

George ushered the two of them and he closed the door behind him, ready to face the music.

* * *

Reviews get chapters out faster.


	5. Chapter 5

Sloth: Here you go guys. The last chapter of the Venture a Singer. It was a long and fun ride. I would really like to give a shout of to all those who've stuck with me from the beginning. You guys were a great crowd and I'm proud to say this is my first completed fanfic. Yay!

Enjoy the last chapter guys ;)

* * *

Normally Casey liked peace and quiet and normally Derek liked having all eyes on him, but they had mentally agreed that none of this was right. They had finally come to the end of their little escapade. During the three and a half days they drove, they had so many different ideas on how this final moment would end. Casey had always imagine Derek would meet his parents, have a laugh, turn back to normal, and they'd be on their way home. Derek figured he'd just have more questions as he talked with his parents. They even had a scenario on what would happen if the Singers wanted nothing to do with Derek. It mostly involved a lot of crying and comforting. But neither of them had figured or even imagined that the Venturi-McDonald family would have arrived here before them.

"Derek?" Derek was suddenly pulled into a tight hug. Abbey held her son, rubbing his back. "I'm so sorry baby. We should have told you sooner. We just didn't think you'd find out on your own." she told him. Derek stayed silent. Casey couldn't tell if it was because he was still surprised about seeing his family here or if he was doing this to spite them.

"Casey?" Casey turned to see her mom sticking her head out of a doorway. She smiled and the two women ran into each other's arm. "Oh Casey I'm so happy to see you two made it."

"Mom. I'm sorry I made you guys worry, but Derek needed help and-"

"Casey, Casey, it's ok. I understand." Nora told her. "You were just being yourself. I know you wouldn't let Derek do something like this alone. I'm proud you stuck to your heart."

Casey smiled. She suddenly realized how quiet the house was. If she knew her blended family like she did, the place should have been breaking down from the sheer ruckus the younger ones were bound to make.

"Mom, where's Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti?" she asked. Nora chuckled to herself.

"They're in the kitchen eating. Trust me, even they realize how important it is to be quiet for this. Plus, I think they're afraid of Bobby."

"Uh, that's another thing I have to know." Casey said as she felt her mom leading her into the kitchen. She briefly turned to see Derek talking, or being spoken to, with George and Abby. "Who's Bobby?"

"Bobby is Derek's father." Nora said. Casey could hear the nervousness in her mother's voice. Nora sounded so unsure. "He's a friend of George's. That's why we're here."

"Wait a minute. George is friends with Derek's dad?"

"What?!" everyone in the house jumped at the sudden break in silence.

"Derek now calm down," George advised. Derek glared at the man.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down after what you just told me?" he spat. "You're telling me you knew my parents and you didn't tell me?"

"Derek you have to understand," Abbey said, "we wanted to tell you, but we couldn't."

"It kept getting harder every time the topic came up."

"Oh, how hard is it to tell your son he's adopted?" the boy hissed. "Do you know what hell I went through the past few months? Not only did my parents lie about who I was, but they knew my parents! When exactly were you guys going to tell me? At my graduation? On you're death beds? On my death bed?"

"Derek-"

"You guys just can't do this!" his voice was starting to echo through the hall. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a guy in his late twenties stick his head out of a doorway. A hand came out and pulled the guy back with a sharp "Dean!" afterwards.

"Who was that?" he asked. "Another relative I don't know about?"

"Two of Bobby's friends are here." George told him. "They overheard you and Casey at a diner yesterday and came over to check up on Bobby." George reached for his son, but the boy swatted the gesture. George sighed, but continued. "Derek, you have to know we didn't mean to hurt you. We love you."

"George's right Derek," Abbey coincided, "Derek even if we didn't give birth to you, you're still our son."

Derek stayed tightlipped. His glare didn't waver but both adults heard his voice crack as he spoke.

"Then why'd you leave?"

"Oh Derek. You think our divorce was because of you?"

"Derek our divorce had nothing to do with you," George told him, "it was because the two of us didn't want to live the same life. I wanted to settle down and Abbey wanted to continue doing her old job and that took too much moving around."

"We couldn't let you kids live on the road." Abbey told him. Derek continued to stare at the two who had raised him. "Derek we love you, you have to know that."

"I know." he said, his voice a few octaves lower. "You guys raised me. You had to love me if you guys were able to tolerate me that long." George reached for him and this time the boy didn't try to stop him.

"Derek. We don't tolerate you. We care about you. To us, you weren't a kid who was just dumped into our laps. You're our son, biological or not."

Abbey joined the two men and for a brief moment, they were able to forget about the miserable feeling that had taken over their happy union. They were glad to finally get pass the awkward moment between them, but they knew Derek wasn't going forgive them in the long run and their relationship was not going to be the same.

Derek fidgeted under their combined weight. He felt so conflicted at the moment. On the one hand, he wanted to stay in his parents arms like the lost child he felt, but on the other hand, he wanted the answers that had been plaguing him for so long. He swallowed hard, knowing his parents weren't going to want give him up.

"Mom, Dad…"

"We know." George spoke up. He pulled out of the hug and Abbey reluctantly followed. "Come on. We'll introduce you to Bobby."

Before they could step towards what Derek assumed was the living room, he spoke up, his voice hesitant.

"Um Dad. I came here with Casey a-and she said she'd stay until I found my parents, uh, my biological parents. And we're here now and I wanted Casey to be there and-"

"Derek, sweaty, we understand. I'll go get her," Abbey told him before heading to the kitchen where Nora had taken Casey. George looked at his son and ushered him forward. He didn't move at first. He looked stuck, as if waiting for Casey. But honestly, he was scared as hell. He had waited for this for so long, but his bounding heart felt like popping in his chest. It was the same feeing he gets before a roller coaster ride, but he doubted he'd enjoy it as much.

He took a step forward, paused, and then took another step. George didn't complain. This was something Derek had to deal with and if he wanted to take his sweet time, he'd wait for him.

.

.

.

"So….You have a kid?"

"Dean!" Dean Winchester turned to his younger, yet taller, brother with an innocent look.

"What? Come on Sammy, you're shocked as I am. I mean, no offense Bobby but you're kinda old."

Robert, also known as Bobby, Singer glared at the younger man from under the cap he wore.

"None taken, but I'd appreciate it if ya shut up ya idgit." Bobby snapped. He inched into his couch, feeling as uncomfortable about the situation as everyone else in the house. Sam Winchester, the young man who had first noticed the two kids last night, spoke up.

"Bobby, we're here for you, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know, but this is something I got to deal with. I've been putting the damn thing off for long enough. The kid deserves to know who his parents are."

"I'm still surprised you have a kid. I thought your wife died way before we were even born." Dean commented. Bobby sighed.

"I'll explain that when Derek comes in." From the doorframe, Bobby could see the hem of George's shirt. He had seen Abbey walk across the threshold earlier. It must have something to do with the girl who had come with Derek. Casey was it?

"I have to admit, I was surprised to hear those kids talk about you. And they're from Canada," Dean commented, "'S long drive."

"How do you know George and Abby again?" Sam asked.

"They were in the business." Bobby simply put. The two young men nodded and stayed silent for the remaining minute it took before the living room was filled with the family that they had just been talking about. All eyes turned to the pale boy in the leather jacket. There was an awkward silence. George stepped forward and ushered the boy forward. He didn't move at first until the young girl patted him on the shoulder. Bobby stood up and almost winced at the sight of the boy flinching. He wasn't that bad was he?

"Derek? You look sick boy." Bobby said bluntly. Derek chewed on his lip, not knowing how to reply to that.

"Sorry…?"

Bobby gave a gruff smile before reaching out and pulling the boy into a hug. Derek was surprised at first. He hadn't expected this to happen. The man seemed to rough and tough to show any emotions. But here he was, giving him a hug. Derek felt something wet on his cheeks and realized that they were tears. However, they weren't the same kind of tears he had shed yesterday. No, these were tears that were expressing how happy he was. He no longer had to be afraid if his parents hated him. This gesture alone helped cast away his nightmares. He returned the hug. Casey couldn't help but voice her opinion.

"Awe." Several eyes turned to her and she shrugged. "It's been a rough few days. I'm just glad to see things are working out."

.

.

.

Introductions had been made. Derek had learned that the two men in the room where Dean and Sam Winchesters, brothers who traveled around the States and whose father was a close friend to his father. His father, Bobby, had turned his backyard into a junk yard. The junk yard was a like a garage of sorts and Bobby would often repair cars. He and Casey were sitting across the three adults, Sam and Dean sitting on either side of the coffee table that separated the kids from the adults. Nora had taken the younger ones out to McDonalds to give them all some time. He was having fun, chuckling at small jokes that was being passed.

Casey was the first to notice more color returning to him. She was glad Derek was starting to enjoy himself again. She didn't know what set it off. Was it because he finally met his father? Maybe it was seeing his parents again and settling their difference. Or maybe it was the fact that Derek found someone who was probably his hero in the womanizer department. She didn't care what the reason was, she was just glad Derek was starting to return to his old self again.

Bobby watched his son. He couldn't help but smile at the idea. His son. The little boy that he had to give up was now sitting their in front of him, laughing. When he had been reunited with him, Bobby saw how broken the boy was. He was like a china doll that had been violently thrown across the room. Now, he was starting to become lively and he reminded Bobby a lot like Dean, which caused him to chuckle.

Derek let out a breath, his mood changing slightly. They had all been waiting to hear the story of his life and it was time to stop putting it off.

"So…uh…" he didn't know what to call Bobby. He knew the man was his father, but how do you call someone that after seventeen years? Bobby must have known what he was thinking because he spoke up.

"You can call me Bobby," the gruff looking man said, "I know it's going to take some time for you to see or even call me dad."

"Thanks." the young boy looked at Casey, as if telling her to finish his question for him. Nodding, she turned to the three adults.

"So Mr. Singer, Derek's been dying to know…Why'd you give him up?"

"He's not the only know." Dean felt a cheese square bounce of his head and looked up to see his brother giving him a stern look. Bobby chuckled at the two childish men before speaking.

"Well, it's a long story. I hope you kids are settled in for it." Derek kept his eyes on the small plate of cheese and characters Abbey had brought in for this. "You have to know Derek, that your mother and I never wanted to give you up. That was the last thing on our minds." The man sighed before continuing, "The two of us, we worked some dangerous things…"

"I thought you're a mechanic. That can't be that dangerous." Casey interjected.

"That's just a side job." Bobby told her, "Amanda and I used be cops. It can get dangerous out there. Anyways, when you were born, there was a break in. Your mother, she uh…"

Bobby didn't finish and Derek knew he didn't have to.

"You couldn't raise me by yourself could you?" the boy asked. Bobby just nodded.

"You gotta understand Derek, I wanted so much to raise you, but there was so much going on. I took down some powerful people in my time and I didn't want to take any chances with you."

"So you gave me to George and Abbey."

"I trusted them. And they raised you to be a good man."

"But why them? Why not John?" Derek asked.

"John's lived a busy life. Just ask his boys." it was a rhetorical suggested and Derek knew it. Abbey took over with the story, knowing this was hers and George's turn to explain things to their boy.

"Derek, we didn't want to tell you this, but we had lost a baby before you were given to us."

Derek looked surprised at this. He had not know about that.

"She had been born two months premature. There was nothing we could do. Then we heard about what happened to Amanda."

"So I was a rebound baby?"

"No Derek," George interjected, knowing Derek wouldn't take the idea of being a rebound too well. "Bobby wanted to give you a normal life. He didn't want you to get caught up in his mess. He wanted you to have a stable. He could barely take care of himself let alone a baby. I mean have to seen this house?"

"Thanks." Bobby muttered darkly.

"Derek, Bobby, gave you to us because he knew we wanted to raise a child, raise you to have a life without fear or constant danger. And we love you. Adopting you was the best thing ever to happen to us."

Derek looked down at the plate food and stuffed a cheese square into his mouth. He still couldn't believe it. His mother died and his father gave him up to the next best couple. He didn't know if it was a good thing or bad. Casey didn't know how to take the response.

"I still don't see how you couldn't just raise Derek. It couldn't have been that dangerous." she said. Bobby chuckled.

"You'd be surprise how much of a grudge some people can have. Just last week, a brick was through that window," he said, pointing to a window that did look like it was just recently repaired with duct tape.

"It's ok Casey," the boy told her, "I'm fine with it." He stuffed another cheese square into his mouth. He understood where his parents were coming from. He could just imagine growing up with a single parent who wouldn't have time for him. When he said this out loud, Sam had to throw another piece of cheese to stop Dean from voicing his own opinion.

An awkward silence fell upon them. Most of them just watched Derek, trying to figure out how he truly felt about things. Casey could proudly say she was probably the only one who knew Derek was still conflicted about it. At least the two knew Bobby didn't want to give Derek away in the first place. Derek looked up and noticed a picture of a beautiful blond haired woman on a drawer right behind the couch where the adults sat. He noticed he had her eyes and facial structure. A familiar necklace hug around the woman's neck. He smiled, realizing who the woman was.

"This was mom's wasn't it?" He asked, fiddling with the charm that hung around his neck. Bobby nodded and Derek turned his attention to whatever else would catch it. Casey suddenly spoke up, wanting to move onto another topic and as she did, Derek bit his lip.

"What now?"

.

.

.

Casey placed her bags into the van. It was a nice morning and she was really glad Bobby let them spend the night before heading out to the airport. Sam and Dean had left earlier that morning, saying they had some work to do. Nora was chatting with Abbey on the porch, talking about George and the embarrassing things he did, as they walked out of the house. Edwin was chasing Lizzie around with a dead lizard. Marti was already in the car, playing with Sir Monks-A-Lot.

"Ready to go Casey?" George asked, putting the last of their things into the car. Casey gave him a small smile.

"Yeah." Looking over his shoulder, Casey saw Abbey and Nora giving Bobby a hug. She felt an hand on her shoulder. He had a reassuring look on her face. He didn't need to speak to tell what she needed to do. Her smiled grew and she walked towards the house. On her way, she was stopped by Nora who gave her daughter a hug.

"You sure you're ok Casey?"

"Yeah mom. I'm fine. I'm just glad people will be talking on the ride home." she laughed. Nora smiled, knowing Casey would come to her when she felt like it. She let go of her daughter and the young girl patted towards the porch just as Derek walked out of the house, bag in hand. Casey smiled at him. He looked so much better than he did before.

"So you're really staying?"

"Just for the summer, you know I couldn't you alone for the rest of your life." He told her with a smirk. Oh how she missed that smirk. "You'd miss me too much."

"Sure, you keep thinking that Mr. Emotional."

"Hey, you said you wouldn't bring that up." Derek snapped. He smiled at her. "Thanks again for everything Case."

"You're welcome. I just couldn't leave you alone. And…I care about you Derek."

"Yeah. I care about you too."

Derek leaned forward and gave her a hug. Casey returned the gesture and the two of them stayed like that for a good, long minute. "You know…this is probably the first, genuine hug we had where one of us wasn't crying." Casey laughed.

"Yeah. It is." They pulled apart and smiled at each other. "I better get going."

"Yeah...uh you sure you wouldn't want to take the Prince?"

"No, I'm good. Besides, you'd need a way to get back home right?"

Derek laughed.

"Yeah. You're probably right. I'll see ya soon Case." Casey gave him another hug before she turned to leave. He watched her leave, thinking back on the long and memorable time they had. As she stepped off the porch, Derek suddenly spoke up. "Hey Case, what am I to you?"

Casey gave him a look and he laughed.

"You told me how important I was to everyone in our family. You just never told what I was to you." She smiled at him.

It was true. She hadn't told him how important he was to her. Derek Venturi/Singer was important in her life. He had done a lot for her ever since they had first met. Sure they didn't get along when they first met. He was disorganized and she was methodical. They were practically opposites of a coin. However, Casey gave in to the thought that opposites of a coin still made up a coin and even if they didn't see eye to eye, they still had something. It was a love-hate relationship wouldn't give up. And it was mostly due to the fact that, no matter what odd situation he had landed her in, he'd be the one to help her out.

"You're my Derek. That's all." She walked off and Derek smiled.

He watched her get in the car and waved his family off as they drove off the dirt road. His brother and sisters (step-sisters included) shouted their good-byes and he knew he'd miss them. But for the time being, he'd try and enjoy his time here. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Bobby there, smiling at him from under his cap.

"You ready son? The fishes won't wait all day ya know."

Derek looked down at the bait bag in his hands.

"Yeah dad. Let's go."

END

* * *

Hmm, now to wonder, sequel or not? Also, should it still involve supernatural or stick to LWD. All I know is, I've got some ideas, but not sure if they'd be sequels or stand alones. Oh well, whatever the case, I hope you all enjoyed Venture a Singer. Cya!


End file.
